


Ch 1: The Decimation

by thesoibean



Series: In Those 5 Years [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Snappening, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superheroes, The Decimation, decimation, idk - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, snap, thanos - Freeform, the snappening, welp, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoibean/pseuds/thesoibean
Summary: Y/n is the only surviving member of the Decimation in her family, and the only one that survived it in her friend group. Even the boy she loves doesn’t survive it, so that leaves a lot of responsibilities up to her. She will learn to fight to bring them back, and to ensure peace on her block with the help of the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man & Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Series: In Those 5 Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677517
Kudos: 7





	Ch 1: The Decimation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I have been wanting to write this ever since I had this deep convo with @tomlinsonhazz . It was about how if the decimation was real- how would it effect us. How the snap would be fair but then wouldn’t be fair- in the sense that it is completely possible to lose your entire family and all your friends (like Clint Barton/Hawkeye.) All because it is random…
> 
> Warnings - Death, angst, maybe even some grammatical errors.. sorry I’m really new to this.. this is my first fanfic..
> 
> Extra Info - Y/BF/N means your best friends name. This is a female!reader who’s around the age of 16-17ish ig. Alsooo this is taking place during the fight of Wakanda (the one in Avengers: Infinity War, the one that’s at the end) 
> 
> Word Count - 1125 words
> 
> Pairing - Peter Parker x Reader, Spider-man x Reader

Chaos swarmed the entire population of the earth. You sat in your living room watching the news and its live updates. All schools were given the “code red," which meant to send everybody home. So there you were, with your family, just watching in awe.

It was live footage of these massive, triangular alien ships crashing into the atmosphere and destroying the terrain of Wakanda. Your Dad and Mom were on the phone contacting relatives. As you continue to watch the horrendous live footage, you began to get cold. It was fear, fear of what was to come. You were just beginning to shiver, when your younger brother plopped his body next to yours. He had a blanket in hand and covered you, then himself. He silently laid there with you watching the TV. You murmured, “What is going to happen?” He replied in a hushed tone, “I think everything is going to change, and honestly I’m scared Y/N.” After a moment of processing, you scoot closer to your brother and whip out your phone. You began texting close friends, y’know, just to check up on them. As you were opening the app to text, your Mom and Dad walk into the living room and sat down next to you and your brother. It was still very early in the morning, and you thought that you would be more tired, but your anxiousness was acting like caffeine.

You continued to text your friends and it seemed that everyone was texting back that they were fine- except one person. Peter Parker. He hadn’t even opened the messages you sent. You knew that Peter was Spider-man and all, but you became sick at the thought of him being in Wakanda and fighting these aliens. You began to pray. Just asking God this one favor- to keep him alive. You turned to your family and asked if everyone was alright, and everything seemed perfectly fine. Until this loud transition into breaking news from the TV came through, making everyone jump. It was live footage of these savage-looking aliens on a field fighting- and what looked like to be some of the Avengers. You and your family subconsciously held their breath with every passing second.

The carnage went on, and it looked like some of the Avengers were pinned down, but it wasn’t long until Thor showed up out of nowhere. Literally. He was legitimately cleared the field of hostiles, which was like a breath of relief. Only a few seconds went by after Thor’s entrance when the news station stopped their broadcast. The screen was static. You turned to your parents and give them a quick half smile as you tell them you’re gonna get Uno cards to help pass the time.

You got up, turned off the TV, and went to the other side of the room to pick up the cards that were stashed away in a drawer. You grab them and turn on your heels to see your family, which were still sitting in the places they were before. You start walking back toward them- when all of a sudden, you hear the loudest cracks of thunder from afar. You freeze, taking a moment to acknowledge it. Suddenly you feel this electric, powerful surge hit you, and by the looks of it, your house and your family felt it too. The lights flickered a bit, grabbing everyone’s attention. Then it was just utterly quiet.

You finally looked away from the ceiling lights only to see your brother’s arm beginning to crack, like if it was decaying. You said, "What is happening to your arm-" He begins to panic and scream. “MOM, LOOK AT MY ARM. WHAT’S HAPPENING. PLEASE, MOM PLEASE. I DON’T WANT TO DIE.” His entire left side had become this dust within seconds and your entire family was having a meltdown. “MOM, DAD- I LOVE YOU. Y/N I LOVE YOU TOO. I JUST DON'T WANT TO GO PLEASE. You, your Mom and Dad are helpless- just surrounding your brother as he begins to fade. Your Dad- which was once holding a scared boy, is holding nothing but dust. Not even twenty seconds, that's all it took, and he’s gone. Only a pile of soot sits were he once was. A wale exits your Mom’s throat, filled with pure sadness and confusion. You’ve never heard anything like it. Tears running down each person's face as if it was the end of the world. And it was. You couldn’t even catch your breath when both your parents' legs begin to crack and dissolve into thin air. You reach out for their hands and you begin heaving large breathes in and out of your lungs and your eyes became blurry. You scream out to your parents asking them not to leave you. “PLEASE MOM, DAD DON'T GO. I’M BEGGING YOU. I CAN’T DO THIS ON MY OWN." Shaking as you looked down at their hands. Now you were hold gray hands, decaying hands. Your parents' begin to speak- their words are overlapping, but you hear both of them and understand clearly what they are saying even in your chaotic state. “Y/N.” “Y/N.” “I’m so sorry baby.” “Princess, I love you so much.” “Listen to us Y/N.” “You need to survive this, beat this.” “We love you so much, We will see you later, we promise.” You shove your snot covered face in between them and let them hold you.

Both your parents had water gushing out of their eyes and snot dripping down from crying so hard. It took less time for them to slip from your grasp than with your brother. And then you were alone. Sitting in a piles of ashes, sobbing so loud and hard that your body hiccuped every few seconds. You looked down to gather their ashes and as you’re doing so, you see their tear marks on the floor. You held your breathe. Just staring at the three distinct piles of grit in your living room. It took hours for your loud sobbing to become quieter, then after that they became soft cries, and then a stifled humming. You took out your phone and began dialing everyone you knew. You fumbled through your contact list.

Y/BF/N: No answer

Mj: No answer

Ned: No answer

Flash: No answer

Aunt May: No answer

Happy: No answer

Peter: No answer

No one was picking up.

You called classmates, teachers, and went to check on your neighbors. Nobody. Nobody was there to answer. The silence around you was deafening and suffocating. That’s when it hit you.

You were truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> pls gimme feedback, and tell me if you want a part 2 and/or if you want this to be a series.. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
